My Absent Heart
by Panda513
Summary: RR, Jacob/Bella, one shot. Jacob finds out Bella needs him home, and he goes running without a second thought. They both learn that absence really does make the heart grow fonder.


_I know you can hear me Jake. _

_Everyone is worried about you._

_How much longer is this going to go on for?_

_You need to come home. _

_The pack needs you here. _

_She's worried about you, Jacob._

These voices in my head, strong but scared, have taken over my thoughts everyday. I had been all over the western coast, now I was making my way back towards Washington from Canada. I know I shouldn't have run away like I did. I know that. It was his fault, the invitation, the wedding. Bella was getting married and it wasn't to me.

I don't understand how I hadn't imprinted on her. It still to me makes no sense at all, the magic, the compassion, the love; all these emotions I have for Bella mean nothing unless I imprint. How can that be? Are my feelings all a lie? Is my love for her a _lie_? I have reached out to Sam before, he's been there before. He was in love with Leah, they were perfect together, but then Emily came along and Leah was lost. I would never let Bella be lost, would I? The thought alone sickened me, to think that if I did finally get the girl but lose her to some uncontrollable force of nature. I think I would resent the source of my imprint rather than love her. She would take Bella away from me, and that's something I can't go on without.

_Bella's in trouble, Jacob. _

Seth's thoughts leaked into my mind and my pulse began to race. Bella's in trouble? Is this a trick to get me to come home? I decided I didn't care, ploy or not, I wasn't about to take a chance if Bella really did need me. And then I was running.

….

By the time I reached La Push, the pack was waiting for me at my house. I came through the small doorway, to see relieved friends and families making there way up to greet me. I didn't have time for this, I needed to find Bella. My eyes anxiously searched the swarm of people looking for her. Sam made his way up to me pulling me into a brotherly hug.

"Bella's home. She wanted to come, Jake, but it's bad. You need to go and see her." Sam told me quietly, his arms steadying my shoulders.

"What do you mean, it's bad? What the hell is wrong with her Sam!?" The similar feeling of rage overcame me, my hands pumping into tight fists. "Did he hurt her?!"

"The Cullens are gone. Edward, too," Sam told me, his eyes flickering to the floor.

"What do you mean, gone? Bella is still human?" I grabbed onto the kitchen table for support, my legs almost giving out on me.

"Yes. The group of vampires that came during the battle with Victoria returned and threatened Bella's life. The Cullens were told to leave, never to return to Forks. Edward refused to change her when they had asked, but they gave her the choice. She could die, quickly and pain free, or never speak of or to the Cullens or any other covens of vampires again." Sam explained.

"She chose to live without Edward?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." Sam nodded once towards me, while my mouth dropped open.

Before anything else could be said, I took off heading for Bella. I didn't know the condition I was going to find her in, I just knew she needed her best friend and I went running. I hadn't seen Bella in three months, but it felt like three years. I had missed her so much and a dry lump would form in my throat every time I thought of her while I was gone. Was she alright? I couldn't protect her anymore and I didn't like that feeling. Well, now I knew my main focus was her and keeping her safe.

I approached Bella's front door, letting myself in without knocking. Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway which means he was most likely at the station. I flew up the stairs heading towards her room, my pulse racing and sweat formed on my forehead. I sprang lightly to her doorstep, knocking once and opening the door.

Bella had her back towards me; she was sitting on the double bed with her body facing the window. She heard the door open and she turned her head slightly to the side, still blocking her face from mine.

"Go away." She stated, her voice filled with angst and fear. My heart felt as though it was crumbling into grains of sand.

"No." I said triumphantly, she was going to listen to me; she was going to know that no matter what I was here.

Her ears adjusted and realized it was my voice; her body slowly stood from the bed and whipped her head around to face me. My eyes caught hers, and everything stopped.

I had never experienced anything like this before. It was as if the ground below my feet had moved, but now stood still. The background blurred, the only clarity I knew was Bella's beautiful figure, her eyes burning mine. I felt my palms trembling, and the sweat collecting quickly on my brow. My eyes could not leave hers. She stared back at me, tears pooled down her cheeks and in that moment all I wanted was to kiss her pain away. I felt my breathe catch in my throat and my hand went up to cover my mouth. Bella's eyes widened as she realized what happened.

I just imprinted.

I just imprinted on Bella.

A small but weak laugh escaped my lips and my arms extended out towards her. She winced, almost flinching away from me. I tilted my head towards the side, my eyes burned with tears as I experienced the feeling of rejection. Before I had another second to analyze it, a sob escaped Bella's chest as she flung herself in my arms.

I held her close to me and she lifted her legs up to wrap around my waist. She kissed me everywhere she could reach, focusing on my neck and shoulders. I sighed, breathing in her scent that was already so familiar to me. It had intensified. I swiftly carried her towards the bed, laying her down carefully. She clung to my waist from behind as I joined her, sitting upright on the edge.

"Did you just-" Bella's breathing was heavy as she questioned me.

"Yeah, I did." I was barely able to speak. My mouth went dry just feeling Bella's arms around me. Her touch was like heaven to me, and I don't think I could survive without having it for the rest of my life. I turned around to kiss her.

The moment our lips met, fireworks boomed in my mind. Although my eyes were shut, the colors, brilliant and on fire, lit up my thoughts and Bella's face was the center of my universe. Our kiss was magical, something out of a fairytale. I knew I would refer to it as the first kiss of the rest of our lives.

"Jacob," She spoke breathlessly, taking my face between her tiny palms. Her panting immediately had me concerned.

"Baby," I opened my eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Better," She revealed. "Better than okay,"

I smiled into her lips, knowing what I had known all along. She was my world. She was my center, my gravity, my reason. Bella was the reason I breathed in and out, all day, everyday. I want to be everything for her; I want to be the man she needs me to be. I can see our wedding, babies, their babies, our lives. I want to give my life to her, to die in her arms. I would make sure only good comes her way, and block out all the bad.

"I love you," I told her, meaning more than anything in this whole world.


End file.
